


It Doesn't Always Pay

by TinyBat



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, nonsense that only happens in his family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBat/pseuds/TinyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tim feels his kindness is wasted on those near and dear to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Doesn't Always Pay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [p0cketw0tch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0cketw0tch/gifts).



> Shared Batfam feelings are really the best kind, this is in return for a truly adorable surprise series of drawings of Agents of SHIELD characters.

_Stephanie_

In hindsight, it had been a terrible plan to play rooftop tag in the snow. Even two people with exceptional balance weren't foolproof and Stephanie had been having a rough day, so Tim had stolen her hat and taken off. Tim's resulting twisted ankle and the fact that all of his clothes reeked of garbage and burnt waffles were worth it though, because Stephanie was dancing around in her kitchen, singing terrible music, and had completely forgotten about the poorly graded paper that had upset her in the first place. 

_Dick_  
If anyone didn't deserve the flack they got from Bruce, it was Dick. Dick had been doing more than his share since Bruce had taken him in and their complete inability to communicate like adults had caused problems more than once. Tim had taken it upon himself to sit them both down on one of Dick's visits, present them with ludicrously expensive coffee, and pastries in hopes that they'd talk through whatever it was they happened to be arguing about. After a full hour of shouting and the dull thumps of fists pounding on tables, out the two of them came; Dick standing taller than he had before, and Bruce looking marginally less exhausted. It was a temporary fix, and Tim knew that whenever they really resolved things, it happened quietly or down in the cave, but it was still something and he could be proud of that.

_Jason_  
Not that Jason would ever admit it, but had Tim not been tipped off, Jason would have been in a lot of trouble. They tolerated each other on good days, and on bad days, it was ugly but they were family and family means clearing out a warehouse full of armed thugs together even when it wasn't on the roster for the evening. Jason's mouth had gotten him into trouble more than once, and Tim as the responsible sibling was the one who landed on the 270 lb mob enforcer holding a length of lead pipe. The resulting scuffle took a little longer than it would have normally because Tim was running on about 6 hours of sleep in the past 3 days, and Jason had at least two cracked ribs, but they'd won and Tim left, feeling reassured that his older brother was mostly intact.

_Cassandra_  
Charity balls and functions were the right of the Wayne family, both blood and adopted; even Bruce didn't care for them but like him, his brood had taken the attitude that they were necessary if not enjoyable. Cassandra was currently being pawed at by a partner at a crooked but well to do law firm on the dance floor, and Tim could tell just how close she was to fracturing a few difficult bones in the man's wandering hand. He made his way over as elegantly as anyone who'd been born into the environment and stole Cassandra away, winking at the man as they waltzed off. Fifteen minutes later they were suited up and two blocks away on a rooftop, stretching and putting in calls for a quick patrol of the business district.

_Damian_  
Short of the earth cracking open and all the souls in hell flying out, pigs flying, and Bruce admitting that he and Diana needed to have words, which Dick did admit could happen, Damian would never thank Tim for anything. Getting the little monster to sit still while he applied field aid to a nasty gash across his increasingly pale face was absurdly difficult. Finishing their evening at three and limping over to a waiting Alfred who had a clean suturing kit ready was about as good as it got for either of them. Tim had stayed by the stairs, listening to the kid recount their evening as Alfred worked, occasionally admonishing the boy for moving too much, or for his coarse language. It had been an awful amount of blood even for a facial wound and while Damian might not put value on lives beyond his own, Tim's view was that all of his family were important, even if they didn't like him much.


End file.
